mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor traction cities and towns
This is a list of traction cities/settlements 'which do not appear prominently enough in the books to merit their own article. Traction Cities A-D Bamako '''Bamako '''was a notorious African city infamous for its piratical tenancies and attacking the last static northern forts of the Zagwan empire. The city was immobilised when the Royal Zagwan gunship the ''Mokele-Mbembe captained by Madzimoyo Khora attacked the city against orders and crippled the predator's tracks and engine district. Benghazi '''Benghazi was a nine-tiered Traction City that roamed the deserts in the northern-half of Africa. It originated from Libya. The city was one of many to migrate to celebrate the Thin Moon Festival. During the Green Storm attack on Brighton, Benghazi and Kom Ombo were attacked by tumblers. It is unknown if Benghazi survived this bombardment. Bordeaux-Mobile Bordeaux-Mobile was a Traction City. It specialised in wine making: the upper tiers were covered in vineyards, and in the lower tiers lay the great treading, fermenting and bottling bays. Despite being such a tempting prey, very few cites tried to chase Bordeaux fearful of incurring the wrath of the hunting ground's powerful wine connoisseurs, in any case a chase would be nearly impossible due to the strong fug of alcohol fumes that follow the city which have been known to get any chasing city hopelessly drunk. Bremen Bremen was a German-speaking city. It was one of the first Traction Cities, and was a fierce competitor with London along with Paris and Hamsterdam before the Second Traction Boom. toward the end of the Traction Era it became one of the fighting cities of of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. Cairo Cairo was an Egyptian desert-city, roaming across the northern-half of Africa. It was designed like a pyramid, with a noseless Sphinx on the bow, and had an extensive pipe network that was used when hunting in rainy regions to the far south. Fishcake reassembled the Stalker Fang while hiding in the pipes, scavenging parts from the souks of the lower level. Chidanagaram Chidanagaram was an Indian Traction City that roamed the southern end of India. Cittamotore Cittamotore was described as the fastest Traction City ever built; houses were jammed in between pistons and drive shafts, as the engine district took up 90% of the city's bulk. It was eaten by London around the late 900s TE, after running out of fuel. Dun Laoghaire Dun Laoghaire is a raft city. It is the home city of Orla Twombley, who escaped it after her her parents wanted her to take on the family business and get married. E-J Edinburgh Edinburgh was a Traction city from Caledon. The original city was destroyed prioer to the Traction Era but by 400 TE it had been rebuilt, a few miles south of the original site, as Dinburgh. When London mobilized in circa 420 TE, Dinburgh was quick to follow. It became known as a major 'arty' city. It was still mobile, having reverted to its original name, as of Cynthia Twite's parents' migration to Shan Guo. Gorky Gutak Itzal Jaegerstadt Ulm Jagstadt Magdeburg Juggernautpur Juggernautpur '''was a city roaming central India and regarded as a dominant city on the subcontinent. It's secondary name is the "City of Shrines" as its outer flanks and decks were coated with shrines, idols and temples. K-O Kom ombo '''Kom Ombo was a nine-tiered Egyptian Traction City, roaming the Sahara desert, It's upper tiers were festooned with the domes of mosques and its lower tiers were dedicated to huge desalination plants producing freshwater from sea water it sucked up through great hoses, a valuable commodity in the arid African Interior . It was one of many cities celebrating the Thin Moon Festival at the time of the Battle of Brighton, where it came under attack from tumblers alongside Benghazi. It survived this attack, as Tom Natsworthy and Theo Ngoni subsequently visited it. Marseilles Marseilles was a Frankish-speaking raft city which was sunk by Anti-Tractionist agent Anna Fang in 986 TE. The city had planned to invade the Hundred Islands in the Pacific Ocean to exploit the islands' resources and labour. Marseilles was one of the older remaining cities having mobilised in the second traction boom, it participated in repelling the Zagwan deluge and is notable in its own eyes and annoyingly to other cities for ramming and destroying the pontoon bridge the Zagwans had built over the Pillars of Hercules. Milan Moloch-Maschinenstadt Moloch-Maschinenstadt was a German-speaking member of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. Communication with it was lost when the TSGS was struck by ODIN indicating that it was likely destroyed. Motoropolis Motoropolis was another city of comparable age to London mobilising in the second traction boom. The city itself boomed eventually rising to sixteen tiers but the end of the golden age hit it hard. due to mismanagemnt of fuel and an ill-conceived final chase, Motoropolis starved in 1007 TE It was observed being devoured by scavenger towns by the crew of the ''Jenny Haniver'' during the events of Mortal Engines. Novaya-Nizhni Novaya-Nizhni was a three tiered Slavic-speaking city which roamed the northern Ice Wastes around the events of Predator's Gold. While pursued by three Green Storm Murasaki Fox Spirits, Tom Natsworthy and Hester Shaw attempted to gain permission to land at Novaya-Nizhni's air harbour. However, the Harbour Board denied them sanctuary since they did not want conflict with the Green Storm. In the ensuing pursuit, one of the Fox Spirits collided with a cluster of pillars and elevator shafts, killing the crew onboard. Omsk Omsk was a Russian-speaking city, originating from southwestern Siberia. The city was one of many to be destroyed by the Green Storm during the Green Storm War. General Jiang Xiang Naga lost the use of his legs in the air-seige of Omsk. P Panzerstadt-Bayreuth Panzerstadt-Bayreuth is a large Dutch-speaking conurbation that appeared in Mortal Engines. It is bigger than London. Panzerstadt-Breslau Panzerstadt-Breslau is a German-speaking city featured in A Darkling Plain. It is part of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. Panzerstadt-Koblenz Panzerstadt Koblenz was a German-speaking Traction City and a member of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft. During the final battle of the Green Storm War it was destroyed by ODIN. Panzerstadt-Linz Another of the Traktionstadtsgesellschaft's fighting cities destroyed by ODIN. The tractionists blamed its destruction among others on the Green Storm, as they didn't know that the Stalker Fang was controlling ODIN for her own ends. Panzerstadt-Winterthur A city of Swiss origin, ruled by mayor Von Newmann during the Green Storm War. In its sole appearance in A Darkling Plain it is described as performing sentry duty for Traktionstadtsgesellschaft forces. Green Storm forces destroyed the city during the final battle of the war. Perfume Harbour Perfume Harbour is a raft city of oriental origin; it may be based on Hong Kong, whose name translates to "fragrant harbour". It was the site of the Green Storm's attack on the ''Cygnet Committee'' during the time Orla Twombley was working aboard the airship. The top of the city is described as a "faeryland" to incoming travellers with hundreds of beautifully maintained pagodas breaking through a cloud layer. The reality is less savoury, the cloud layer is in fact the city's engine exhaust and it smothers the cramped housing district below reducing streets to "dank alleyways". Perfume Harbour would have appeared in the opening of the cancelled Mortal Engines comic The Haunted Sky, where Anna Fang and other aviators from around the world gather there for an airship race.This race was revealed to be the Austral Air-rally in the Illustrated Guide to Mortal engines. Prague Puerto Angeles Puerto Angeles is a raft city in the Pacific ocean, the city is known for its incredible party atmosphere so much so the conga is banned by law on the top tier for the sake of the temples. Angeles places a heavy emphasis on history and possesses extensive historical archives to rival even London's, notable artefacts being the Soapstone of Rio and the complete works of Shakespeare. Katherine Valentine lived with her mother, prior to her death and Katherine subsequently moved to London. Q-Z Quirke-le-Dieu Reykjavík Reykjavík is a raft city that was mentioned in Predator's Gold. It is speculated that its library once held a map of the American coastal region known as Vinland, which was stolen by the Lost Boys before ending up in Anchorage. The raft city is also known as the birth place of Red Loki the air pirate who burned a considerable part of it with his airship. in 998 TE it beached itself for repairs and was eaten by Wolverinehampton. San Juan de los Motores San Juan is the sibling city to St jean and was conjoined with it at one point, it split off from the other half of the city after a culinary induced civil war broke out over the way to serve steak, it continues a bitter rivalry with its sister city and is well known for its Tapas. St Jean les Quatre-Mille Chevaux Like its sibling city St Jean is known for its restaurants and split away from it in the Great steak civil war, another similarity to its sibling is the bitter rivalry it maintains but is the more picky of the two, often found chasing prey that has a supply of a specific ingredient its chefs can use. Stamboul Sydney Sydney is an Australian city known for being relatively normal as Australian cities go. It is also notable for having the Sydney opera house balanced on its top tier which was almost stolen by the drop-borough Buzzkut in 941 TE but was fought off by a very angry audience, this incident was immortalised in the song The Ballad of Buzzkut's Bite. Zanzibar Zanzibar is a predator city which roams the harsh deserts of northern Africa. Zeesdadt Gdansk Zeesdadt Gdansk is a raft city. Traction Towns/other motorised settlements A-D E-J K-P Q-Z Swindon Swindon was a greasy, small, fat-mining town that mobilised presumably in the third traction boom, like other fat miners the town scooped up a fat berg and used the berg to lubricate a path for itself through the hunting ground while also mining the berg for the typical byproducts of fat, lubricant, fuels and illumination oils. When fatbergs were mined to extinction it is unknown what happened to Swindon, it is presumed eaten or now static. Tunbridge Wheels Tunbridge Wheels is a pirate suburb that appeared in Mortal Engines. It inhabits the Rustwater Marshes. Wagenhafn Wagenhafn is a small traction town that motorised in the second traction boom, it claims ancestry from one of the nomad empires rolling around Europe since the first boom and before that, a great pre sixty minute war manufacturing base. While this may or may not be true the bugs produced by this town are highly saught after and favoured as a status symbol abroad larger towns and cities. Wolverinehampton Wolverinehampton was a predator-suburb which appeared in Predator’s gold. When Hester shaw sold Anchorage to Arkangel, she passed it while it was devouring some small whaling towns (though they were bigger than the town itself). It was subsequently eaten by Arkangel. It is most famous for its large jaw, which it used to eat larger prey and take larger bites from things, and also eating the city of Reykjavík. Category:Traction cities